


Debriefing 101

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, zari needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Amaya looks after Zari after a long mission that exhausts her...or...In which Zari is soft and sleepy and Amaya is soft and caring





	Debriefing 101

The mission is long and hard and they’re all exhausted when they finally stumble back onto the Waverider.

Amaya wants to get out of this corset but her teammates are all pretty much falling asleep where they’re stood and her girlfriend is leaning on her side, trying to hold herself up as much as she can. She’s a little zoned out and her eyes are darting around and Amaya knows that she’s not too far away from either collapsing or going into a total sensory overload.

Ava appears on the ship and the two blondes disappear into Sara’s cabin under the guise of Sara catching the Bureau up on the Legends’ actions.

Amaya guides her girlfriend into a seat on the bridge, dropping a kiss onto her forehead and draping Wally’s offered jacket over her shoulders before turning around to check on her other teammates.

Nate’s bouncing a little on his heels, talking at a million miles an hour and Amaya smiles as Wally carefully wraps an arm around him.

“Come on bud, let’s get you some cocoa and a fidget spinner.” The speedster smiles and Nate happily follows him, talking to his friend as they make their way down the corridor.

“Mick?” Amaya asks softly, looking at her most outwardly aggressive teammate.

“What?” He ruffs out, turning to look at her and despite his harsh look, she smiles softly.

“If you go now, you can use the bathroom first.” She suggests, appealing to the self-indulgent nature of her friend and she smiles as he mouth turns up into a half-smirk sort of thing.

“Come on Haircut, I’ll drop you off at your nerd station on the way.” He says to a slightly spaced out Ray who moves with no objection, leaning into the subtle embrace offered by the shorter man.

Satisfied that the rest of her team is going to rest, Amaya turns her attention back to Zari.

“Z?” She says softly and smiles a little when her girl’s beautiful dark eyes snap to meet her own. “Hi, beautiful. You okay to walk?”

Zari nods, the words obviously not wanting to come out and Amaya presses her lips to her forehead before clasping her hands to pull her up. The brunette follows blindly, concentrating on being able to put one foot in front of the other, jacket still draped over her shoulders.

Amaya leads her into her own quarters, raising her gaze with a hand underneath her chin.

“Let’s get comfy, okay?” She asks and Zari nods, closing her eyes as Amaya peppers her face with kisses before guiding her down onto the bed. “Give me five minutes, gorgeous.”

Amaya is as quick as she can be changing into her own soft pyjamas and removing her makeup. She then grabs some of Zari’s comfy clothes that have found their way into her closet as well as her packet of makeup wipes.

Her girlfriend’s eyes are squeezed shut as if she’s in pain and Amaya is in front of her like a shot, being careful not to touch her so as to jostle her. As if alerted to her presence, Zari opens her eyes, wide and vulnerable and Amaya knows what she’s feeling, how using her totem a lot can make her feel absolutely drained and Zari pretty much led the charge today, her powers integral against stopping the guillotine in Paris burning down.

“…’maya…” She gets out and her soft pout has Amaya wrapping her arms around her as quickly as she can, directing Zari’s head into her chest, sliding her fingers into her intricate hairstyle, loosening it a little.

“I got you, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Amaya whispers into her hair, pressing a few kisses into it.

Zari isn’t crying but she nuzzles closer to Amaya, her arms clasping around her waist tightly. “Tired…”

“I know darling, I know.” Amaya soothes, pulling the pins out of Zari’s hair and letting the soft locks tumble down her back. The intricate style has forced it to curl slightly and Amaya massages her scalp, pressing her lips into the soft hair.

“Hmm…” Zari hums, cuddling in closer to Amaya and revelling in the feeling of her hands in her hair. She pouts as Amaya pulls her hands away and whimpers slightly. “No…”

“It’s okay, my love, let’s get you out of this dress, yeah?” She says softly and Zari whimpers but nods, letting Amaya guide her onto her feet and turn her around. Amaya can see her visibly relax as she finally loosens the ties on her dress and then her corset, pulling the structured fabric away from her body. The dress falls heavily to the floor and Amaya loosens the corset enough to let that drop too, holding Zari’s hand to guide her out of the pool of clothing. Zari moves her limbs enough for Amaya to pull a tank top over her head and then a pair of sweats onto her legs, pulling the heels off of her feet.

Zari flops tiredly down onto the bed and moves her head in the right direction as Amaya guides a makeup wipe over her face. She removes the grime from the day and after she throws the wipe in the waste bin, she brushes her hair off of her face before running her hands through Zari’s locks, pushing the thick locks off of her girlfriend’s face.

“Ready to sleep, darling?” Amaya asks and Zari nods with a soft whimper. Amaya moves to lie down in bed and opens her arms, smiling as Zari cuddles easily into her.

“Love you ‘maya.” She whispers and Amaya smiles, threading her fingers into Zari’s hair and pressing a soft kiss to Zari’s lips when the smaller girl looks up at her with a soft smile.

“I love you too darling.” She smiles and reaches over, flicking the light off. “Go to sleep, beautiful.”

“Okay.” Zari smiles softly and flops down with basically her entire weight against Amaya and Amaya smiles at the familiar and warming act, her own eyes easily closing as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
